1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pair of glasses, and particularly relates to a side piece structure of a pair of glasses.
2. The Prior Arts
Safety glasses, also known as goggles, are often used in sports, laboratories or at work. The main purpose of safety glasses is to protect a user's eyes.
With the continuous progress of science and technology, in recent years, safety glasses in technology and application materials have a lot of breakthroughs. However, as shown in FIG. 1, the prior art side cover is generally free from foolproof design, and it is easy to cause erroneous assembly on both sides. Since only the side cover is inserted into the slot 10 and the positioning bump 12 is engaged into the positioning hole 14, it is likely to enable the side cover to be shaken.
Accordingly, in addition to applicable to a variety of professionals and working environments, a user can enclose or protect the area surrounding the eye in order to prevent particulates, water or chemicals from striking the eyes. Moreover, when wearing a pair of glasses with side covers, the side covers will not make the user feel uncomfortable. The prior art side covers can not be replaced from a frame or a temple easily. Therefore, how to provide a better side piece structure is one of the important issues.